


Catching Up

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, as in, girl talk, talking about girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Misaki and Rimi are hanging out and catching up, which turns into a bit of girl talk.





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from writing and everything has felt like it was needed, but I wasn't able to stay away for too long. A few ideas started bubbling forth, so I figured I'd go for this one. Since I started playing BanG Dream: GBP, I became a little fascinated by Misaki and Rimi's friendship. I have no idea how they met or became friends, but I imagine it's an important part of Misaki staying sane. Without Kanon and Rimi, she'd probably not be able to stick with this band thing.
> 
> This doesn't mean I'm back in full swing, though. I am planning something for Yohane's birthday, and other upcoming summer birthdays, but otherwise I don't really have anything pressing I want to write. Something might come up, but otherwise I'm still taking it easy.

With the summer heat ramping up, it was nice to sit down somewhere sufficiently air-conditioned. Hazawa Coffee wasn't exactly the busiest place in town, making it a good spot to cool down, and calm down, without much fuss.

Two friends were currently using it as just such a refuge: Okusawa Misaki, and Ushigome Rimi. They used to hang out like this more often, but with them both ending up in bands without necessarily meaning to, a lot of their free time now went to spending time with their bandmates. Which made finding time to hang out like they used to feel a little more precious, even if it mostly turned into simple catch-up.

"... and I just barely managed to stop Kokoro from asking the people in suits to construct a fountain on top of the school roof. I don't even want to think about how the piping for that would work," Misaki said with a sigh. Trying to keep Kokoro and the other two dummies in check was starting to feel like a full-time job. The scary part was that she was getting used to it.

"Fufufu, you seem to have a lot of fun with your band, Misaki-chan," Rimi commented with a smile. Hearing this sort of story didn't seem to particularly faze her.

While Misaki had ordered some ice tea with extra ice, Rimi had a cup with a trail of steam rising from it: hot chocolate. Misaki was amazed Rimi could drink anything hot in this weather, but she had long since stopped questioning her friend's enjoyment of chocolate.

"I'm not sure fun is the right word for it..." Misaki said. "I'd rather go with exasperating. I'm guessing you don't really have to deal with anything like that?" Poppin' Party seemed less stressful than Hello, Happy World, at least to Misaki.

"Well... Kasumi-chan can get pretty fired up too, but Arisa-chan's pretty good at keeping control of her, fufu," Rimi said. "Without Arisa-chan I'm not sure how much we'd actually get done." The thought seemed to amuse her.

"I'll admit to feeling some kinship with Ichigaya-san," Misaki said, and took a refreshing sip from her glass. "Maybe she and I should swap stories, but she's a bit hard to approach." It seemed like you had to push pretty hard to get past Arisa's walls, and doing anything 'pretty hard' was something Misaki preferred to avoid.

"She's just shy with people she doesn't know that well," Rimi said. "I could try to help you get closer?"

"You make it sound like she's a cat or something," Misaki said. Though that was an interesting thought.

"No, that's Kasumi-chan," Rimi said without missing a beat.

"Eh? Ah right, the ears..." Misaki wasn't sure how Kasumi set her hair, but it certainly stood out.

"Oh! Congratulations, by the way," Rimi said quite suddenly.

"Huh? On what?" Misaki blinked. She couldn't think of anything that could have brought that on.

"On you and Kanon-senpai," Rimi elaborated.

"Huh?!" Misaki experienced a sense of panic. "Uh, we... we're... th-that's not... er..." she stuttered, quickly going red.

"Misaki-chan. I've seen how you two are together. I'm not stupid," Rimi said with absolute certainty, and sipped her chocolate.

"B-but I'm telling you-" Misaki protested, but trying to deny it was making her feel a little guilty.

"Must be nice~" Rimi said dreamily, paying no heed to Misaki's protests.

Misaki gave up. "Uh, thanks... she is... I mean, it is! I mean..." So much for escaping the heat. She felt like her brain was boiling.

Rimi giggled. "You don't have to be so embarrassed. Kanon-senpai is very cute," she said.

Misaki kept blushing. "Yeah..." She took a big gulp of her ice tea, and crunched one of the ice cubes with her teeth. That helped her feel cooler. She hadn't been aware that her and Kanon had been that obvious. The others in the band hadn't noticed. Or if they had, they hadn't said anything. Not that she wanted to hide it, she just didn't feel like broadcasting her personal life either. Still, she probably could have told Rimi. They'd been friends for a while, so if she was to tell anyone, she couldn't think of a better choice. Except Rimi had figured it out on her own.

She tried to change the direction of this. "W-well, what about you? Anyone you... er... you're with?" she asked. She hadn't noticed anything like that, but she might have simply missed it.

"No, unfortunately not," Rimi replied, with a hint of longing. "I wish..." She paused for a moment. "Hey, um..." And started to blush. "Is... is Kaoru-san... available...?" she asked bashfully.

 _Oh no, has Rimi joined the Kaoru fandom?_ Misaki didn't say that out loud, but it immediately raced through her head. "Uh... I really wouldn't recommend that..." Her image of what dating Kaoru would be like was not a favourable one.

"But she's _so_ cool~" Rimi sighed, her cheeks bright red.

"Listen..." Misaki sighed too, but in a less positive way. "Kaoru-san is not what you think... sure, she looks good, and knows how to sound eloquent, but her act can get really tiresome..." It didn't seem like Rimi was really listening. "Besides, I think she maybe already has a crush on someone..." Even if she didn't act like it.

Misaki didn't really know why Kaoru acted the way she did, but she knew it was an act, because she had occasionally seen under the mask. Kaoru played the fool, for some reason. Though Misaki was open to the possibility that Kaoru was still an idiot, both with and without the act.

That got Rimi's attention though. "Really? Awwww, that's too bad..." she said, sighing wistfully. Her disappointment was obvious.

"I don't understand why everyone falls for Kaoru-san," Misaki said, shaking her head. That wasn't entirely true, but Misaki would never admit out loud that Kaoru had managed to get to her, just a little, a few times. It was dangerous to be alone with that girl. Better for Rimi to not go down that path. "What about your own bandmates? Yamabuki-san seems nice," Misaki suggested instead. A lifetime supply of chocolate coronets might be the way to Rimi's heart.

"I don't know... Saaya-chan's more like a big sister," Rimi said, though it sounded like she had perhaps considered it.

"I see..." Misaki would agree that Saaya definitely gave off that kind of vibe. "Ichigaya-san?"

"Only has eyes for Kasumi-chan."

"Really?" Misaki felt a little surprised. She had expected their relationship to be more like her and Kokoro, but now that Rimi had said it, it made a certain kind of sense. It explained some things. Maybe she was one of those 'tsunderes' that Misaki had read about. That probably meant Kasumi was out of the picture as well. "Well, then... Hanazono-san? She's the cool type, right?"

Rimi hesitated. "O-Tae-chan is... well, maybe if you dressed her up to look a bit more stylish, it could work..."

"Looks aren't everything, Rimi."

"That's easy for you to say, when you already have a pretty girlfriend."

Misaki blushed again, but a moment later Rimi started giggling, and Misaki cracked too. This conversation had turned a bit silly.

"Ahaha, enough of that," Misaki said. "Want to come shopping with me?" she asked, checking the time. "I could use your little sister expertise."

"I don't think that's a thing, Misaki-chan," Rimi said. "But sure." They'd had this conversation before, and it had sort of become one of their little in-jokes.

Misaki actually wanted to make a little plush for Kanon, so in that sense it was a relief that Rimi knew about them now. It was less awkward to ask for her opinion. She just hoped Kanon would like it. Well, worst case, if she became too embarrassed to give it to Kanon, her sister would probably still appreciate it. So she could at least make it, and then decide what she wanted to do.


End file.
